Tracy Safian (Malice)
' '''Tracy Safian (Nicole Kidman) is the primary antagonist of the 1993 thriller film ''Malice. Tracy is a childrens art teacher who has recently married the protagonist, Andy. She mentions that she has been having internal pain for a while, and one night collapses on the kitchen floor, where she then dials 911. She is operated on by Andy's good friend, Jed Hill, who tells the husband that he is faced with a very difficult decision: he has to remove Tracy's ovaries, which have become necrotic, or she is likely to die. He also tells him that she was pregnant, but that the baby did not survive do to the stress of the procedure. It is later brought to light that one of Tracy's two ovaries was in fact healthy, prompting the woman to file a lawsuit against both Jed and the hospital for $20,000,000. Meanwhile, a murderous serial rapist has been attacking college girls, and Andy, being a professor at the school, is named a suspect. His detective friend, Dana Harris, lamentably tells him that he has to produce a sperm sample for comparison, or else she'll have to arrest him. Andy is both cleared of suspicion and manages to catch the real predator, but also learns from the examination that he is sterile. Now wanting to know just how his wife got pregnant, he interrogates both Tracy's lawyer and mother - the latter revealing that her daughter has had a lifelong penchant for greed. The trail of information eventually leads him to discover that his wife is having an affair with Jed. After finding a discarded hypodermic needle in his home, he then realizes that Tracy had been intentionally trying to give herself the ovarian cysts, and that she and Jed had schemed up the entire thing from the start. Andy makes the clandestine couple aware of this finding by putting the needle in the bed of the beach house that Jed and Tracy are staying at, which prompts her to seek her husband out for information. Tracy believes that she has the upper hand, until Andy reminds her that there is a witness to her underhandedness; a ten year old neighbor boy, whose bedroom window faced their own. Andy demands half of the settlement for his silence. Jed tells Tracy to just give Andy the money, but she suggests that they murder the little boy instead. Jed refuses, feeling that things have gone far enough; having already been disgusted that Tracy intentionally got herself pregnant so that she could lose the baby, and thus, evoke enough sympathy from the jury to double the originally planned goal of a $10,000,000 settlement. Not the response she was looking for, Tracy then shoots him dead. The following evening, Tracy breaks into the neighbor's home, after verifying that the mother had already left for her night job, with intentions of suffocating her son with plastic wrap. When she makes the attempt, however, she, in shock, realises, the boy sitting in the chair at the window is just a dummy procured from the college. His trap sprung, Andy tackles his wife, who then attempts to bludgeon him with a broken piece of furniture. Before she is able, however, Dana arrives at the scene and holds her at gunpoint. As she is being led into the police car, one final humiliation befalls Tracy, when she sees the actual neighbor boy arrive home safely with his mother. Spotting the white cane in his hand, she realizes that he is blind, and therefore, would have never even seen any of her nefarious deeds. After that she is taken to prison. Trivia * Nicole Kidman went on to play the evil Millicent Clyde from the 2015 comedy Paddington, as well as protagonist villainess Erin Bell in 2018's Destroyer. Gallery Category:1990s Category:Betrayer Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Neutral Evil Category:Nude Category:Pistol Category:Rear Nudity Category:Sex Category:The Vamp Category:Villain's Lover Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Fate: Arrested